Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
Some applications, such as three-dimensional (3D) imaging may require electronic devices to have depth sensing capabilities. For example, to properly generate a 3D image for a given scene, an electronic device may need to identify the distances between the electronic device and objects in the scene. To identify distances, conventional electronic devices use complex arrangements. Some arrangements require the use of multiple cameras with multiple image sensors and lenses that capture images from various viewpoints. These increase cost and complexity in obtaining good stereo imaging performance. Other arrangements require the addition of lenticular arrays that focus incident light on sub-regions of a two-dimensional pixel array. Due to the addition of components, such as complex lens arrays, these arrangements lead to reduced spatial resolution, increased cost and complexity.
The present invention, as will be explained, addresses an improved imager that obtains stereo performance using a single sensor with a single lens. Such imager reduces complexity and cost, and improves the stereo imaging performance.